ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 13 Part 2: Vengence
Tree Beard hovered over both the Mass's. He was humongous. Mass: How did you escape from the Null Void? Tree Beard: It does not matter now that I am free to do this!... He raised his foot to squash them both. Younger Mass shielded his eyes from death, but suddenly he was yanked out of harms way. When he opened his eyes he was being lowered to the ground by older Mass as Stinkfly. Stinkfly: There's gotta be some way to beat this guy. MassTass: Don't worry. I got just the ant to get in his pants... (presses Omnitrix) Benmummy: The mummy. Aw great! And just when I was going for Wildvine... Benmummy ran towards Tree Beard and attempted to attack, but Tree Beard just kicked him and he flew strait past Stinkfly. Older Mass flew toward Tree Beard and sliced at him with his tail. Tree Beard. I'll swat you like a bug! Stinkfly: You and what army? Tree Beard: THIS ONE!! And he smacked Stinkfly to the ground. Just then Benmummy whipped Stinkfly out the way of tree Beard's foot. Stinkfly: (Rubs head) Thanks! Benmummy: No problemo, but I think we'll have to work together to defeat this guy OK? Stinkfly: Yeah... OK!! They both quickly worked out a plan. Suddenly Tree Beard came running towards them both. Younger Mass leaped away. Stinkfly flew up near Tree Beard's face and shot slime at him multiple times. Tree Beard wiped it away and roared. He kept trying to knock Mass out of the air, but he kept missing. Stinkfly kept shooting more slime. Tree Beard was fuming. Tree Beard: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Suddenly Tree Beard ripped a tree out of the ground and tried to whack Mass with it. Then Mass stuck out his tongue and flew off. Tree Beard ran after him, but suddenly he tripped on a thick line of bandages (courtesy of Benmummy) and fell flat on his face. Stinkfly landed next to Benmummy. Benmummy: Now what? Stinkfly: Dont worry! I've got just the alien for this (presses Omnitrix) Articguana: Oh yes! Articguana!!! When the job was done, Tree Beard was covered under many layers of Ice and Bandages. Articguana: They'll hold him for a bit (times out). Then the two Masses turned to leave when suddenly Mass's old foes Crankler, Qwerty and Sharp Shooter jumped down from a tree in-front of them. Mass: Oh... great. What are you guys doing here? Qwerty: Khyber hired us to take you down... and we're doing to do it! Mass: (To younger Mass) You want these guys? MassTass: Do they have any special power's. Mass: Just the power of making you fall asleep. MassTass: (Presses Omnitrix) Feedback: Then I am so ready to go! 25 second's later the three villains where unconscious piled up on-top of each-other. MassTass: (Times out) Well that was easy... and fun! Older Mass grinned and they both continued to walk through the forest. They only had to walk for a short amount of time when they reached a large cave entrance. They stopped. Mass: Ok. This is it. Y'know young me (looking at younger Mass)... I'm proud of what you've done today. MassTass: Thanks me-in-the-future. Mass: C'mon. Let's end this! They both walked into the cave. Even though it was light outside, the cave it was pitch black inside. Once older Mass's eyes adjusted he looked around. There was nothing but a door at the back of the cave and an air-vent entrance above it. Mass: We don't know what they're doing or where they are so I suggest we take the air-vent. MassTass: Sounds good to me, but how will we get up there. Mass: Here's how (presses Omnitrix) Wildvine stretched one of his arm's out and gripped the covering of the entrance and pulled it of quietly. Then he stretched young Mass into it before climbing in himself. Wildvine: Boy, it stinks in here. MassTass: Hey... I can here something up ahead. The two crawled through the tunnel to another air-vent covering. They both looked in it. Khyber, Slapa and HighBreed where tinkering with controls and other devices in a huge warehouse stacked with large mountains of junk and equipment. Slapa: Are you sure this will do the job well? HighBreed: Yes. Everything is prepared. Wildvine: What are they up to.... (Omnitrix beeps) Oh no. Not now! Suddenly the covering burst open and out tumbled to two heroes. Khyber: Well, well. Look who's been spying on our little parade. Mass: Give it up Khyber. We've defeated all of your lackeys. It's over! MassTass: Yeah! Khyber (Chuckles) It's never over!! Slapa charged at older Mass with his horn. Mass leaped out of the way and started to run towards the ashes positioned on a table on which a large gun was pointing at both the jars. Mass thought that this must be the weapon that would bring the two villains back to life. HighBreed: No!! Don't touch that! Khyber ran at older Mass, but a younger version of Four Arms suddenly bumped him out of the way. Then Mass ran up to the gun. He looked at its controls. Mass realized that strangely none of the villains where trying to stop him, but Mass, who knew this had to end, presses a red button. There was a great roar of laughter. Mass turned. HighBreed and Slapa where laughing maniacally and Khyber was grinning. Then Mass turned his attention to the gun which started to glow bright green. Suddenly electricity sparked and flashed as a bright green energy ball fused itself around older Mass and the weapon. It was flowing through Mass's body, but strangely the electricity didn't hurt. He looked around. Everything was a blur of white and bright green. Then he looked at his Omnitrix. His eyes opened wide. It was sizzling and smoking. Mass tried to touch it, but he couldn't move. Then suddenly, the Omnitrix started to break apart into little floating objects. The Omnitrix was disintegrating. Then suddenly pain shot through his entire body. He wriggled and squirmed. He was burning alive. Then suddenly, as he started to feel he could take no more, the electricity orb that encased him exploded. Mass was yanked backward and smashed into a control board which smashed. The wall around him exploded and fell on-top and around Mass. Meanwhile younger Mass as Four Arms was staring in awe at the broken mass that buried his older counterpart. He turned to Khyber. Four Arms: What...did... YOU DO!! Khyber: (Grinning) It was all a trick. The biggest trap of all and you fell for it! We tricked you to think we where trying to revive those two... And he pointed to the broken jars on the floor that used to contain Aggregor's and Ghostfreak's ashes. Khyber:... but our real plan was to destroy MassTass's Omnitrix. So there was no way that he could ever beat us again. But then he called on you and we thought that if we could destroy your Omnitrix as-well.... then there would be no Omnitrix for future Mass to wield! That plan did not work. But now I think... if we kill you now, then the plan can still go into motion! And suddenly the three villains started pacing towards younger Mass. Then he spoke. MassTass: You know I was kinda having fun fighting this battle and beating all of you...................but now you've gone and ruined it! (slammes down Omnitrix) Suddenly a mix of fire and green light filled the room. The three villains shielded there eyes. Then Khyber looked at Mass and gasped. Younger Mass had transformed into a new alien. MassTass: Haven't seen this guy before, but I can already tell he's going to kick all of your butt's!!!! Mass as the new alien threw a fire shuriken at Slapa which hit him. He was sent back through the wall behind him. MassTass: I gonna call this guy Hot Shot!!! Khyber charged at Hot Shot, but he then became a living fire-ball streaking large amounts of fire behind him. He whipped around the room and slammed into Khyber who fell to the other side of the room. HighBreed then attacked, but Mass pelted sharp fireballs at him over and over again. HighBreed was sent flying. Suddenly Mass saw Khyber and Slapa starting to enclose around him. HighBreed had also gotten to his feet and was walking towards Mass, hands outstretched. Then HotShot, with both anger and power bubbling inside him let off a huge explosion which filled the entire warehouse with fire. Hot Shot opened his eyes. The junk was all melting and the three villains where nowhere in sight. Then the Omnitrix timed out. Young Mass breathed heavily and looked around. Suddenly Rook ran into the room. Rook: Mass. Am I glad to see you. What has happened? Where is Mass? MassTass: No time to explain, but Rook we gotta get out of here fast! Rook looked around. The junk was catching fire and the fire was spreading upwards to the top of the ceiling. Rook: We have to leave, but where is Mass? Mass: He's over there in that junk heap. They both ran up to it and started digging. Suddenly Mass spotted his older self and pulled him out of the junk. He was unconsious and badly injured. Rook: What happened!? Where is his Omnitrix!? MassTass: I'll explain later, but we have to go!! Rook: Okay. We can escape through a door at the top of the stairs, but they have melted. How will we get up there? MassTass: My Omnitrix is flat. We'll have to climb this melting junk until we reach the top. They turned and ran for the tallest metal pile and started to climb, just as the floor became completely engulfed by flames. With Rook with older Mass slumped over his shoulder and younger Mass beside him they began their ascent to the higher levels. The fire was getting higher. They still continued to climb. Just as they reached the top older Mass started talking. Mass: O...Omni... Omnitrix? MassTass: It's gone. I'm sorry. Rook: WHAT!!! Then suddenly Rook and younger Mass heard grunting and turned to see Slapa, Khyber and HighBreed trying to climb up the tower of parts. The fire was gaining fast. Rook and Mass continued to climb. Eventually they reached the top and thrust open the door. They ran out and onto the top of the cave. There where stairs to the bottom there. Rook: C'mon. Let us leave this place. Mass looked at Rook, then turned to the door which they had exited from. The three villains still hadn't made it to the top. MassTass: We have to help those three. They could be killed if we don't! Rook:....... (sigh) OK. Rook set older Mass aside and ran to the door with the other. They looked down the mountain of junk. The three where still climbing, but the pile of gizmo's was starting to crumble and the fire was rising. Khyber was at the top, but suddenly his foot became wedged between a bent metal pole. He tugged at his foot, but it could not be released. Meanwhile, Slapa and HighBreed where climbing passed him. Khyber: Help me, my friends! HighBreed stopped to help, but Slapa carried on. Slapa: Fat chance! If only one of us is going to make it out of here alive, it'll be me! HighBreed was tugging at the pole, but it would not budge. MassTass: I have to help them. Stay here! And he eased himself down the slope, but suddenly Slapa grasped Mass by the waist and lifted him up. Slapa: Prepare to burn! Rook: Chew on this! And he kicked Slapa in the face. He lost his balance and fell down past Khyber and HighBreed, but managed to cling onto a high-tech chair that was jutting out from the trash. Mass also fell, but he grabbed onto a large table that was higher in the pile than the chair. He swung himself a little and managed to leap back onto the trash and start climbing up towards Khyber. When he made it he looked down to see Slapa also climbing, but much slower. Mass: (To HighBreed) Move aside. I'm going that tiger guy again! (presses Omnitrix) Loadstar: Oh. Great. Not the best time to get a new guy. Stand back! Loadstar thrust his hands forward and gripped onto the pole and pulled, but it didn't budge. Loadstar: Come on. I need this to work! He punched and scraped at the pole, but nothing happened. Loadstar: Come on. Come on! COME ON!! He shot his hands forward although without touching the pole. Suddenly it began to vibrate. Then Mass pulled his hands out of the way and the pole whipped out of the trash, freeing Khyber's foot. Loadstar: Magnetism? Nice! But he also accidentally sent a fair amount of junk flying down towards Slapa. It all hit him and he fell, but again managed to grip the same chair again. Slapa: YOU IDI.....WHOAAAAAAAA!!! Suddenly the chair he was holding slotted out of the junk and Slapa with one last yell fell into the fire. Mass, Khyber and HighBreed both looked down to where Slapa had fallen. Khyber: Good riddance! Then Khyber and HighBreed started to climb to the top. Mass took one more glance at where Slapa used to be then he too set off up the hill, but suddenly the fire seem to have hit a boost and it began rapidly rising. Mass, now human, was crawling as fast as he could up the hill. The junk was all crumbling below him. He was near the top, but the flames where too fast and he slipped and fell. Mass new this was the end, but suddenly a hand gripped Mass's arm. He opened his eyes. It was Khyber. Khyber: This makes us equal. MassTass: Yeah...okay. Khyber hoisted up Mass and they reached the top of the warehouse and ran out the door and just at the last second the hill gave way and all the junk was destroyed. HighBreed, Khyber, Rook and both the Mass's where standing on the cave top. MassTass: Thanks...for saving me back there. Khyber: It was a one time thing boy. Don't get any ideas. We are not friends. Rook: Under section 04 of the International Plumber Code you two are under... Suddenly the Roof started to vibrate and shake. Then, unexpectidly, the roof broke of one side of the cave and angled down to the groud. It was so sudden that all five slid down the rood and to the ground in a pile of dust as the whole cave collapsed. Rook, carrying older MassTass, and younger Mass stood up and looked around. There was a mountain of rubble from the building. MassTass: Hey! Where are Khyber and Highbreed? They where nowhere in sight. Suddenly, older MassTass awakened. He coughed and turned his eyes to younger Mass. Then younger Mass spoke. MassTass: I'm sorry about your Omnitrix MassTass. Mass: (Sigh) It's okay. Maybe it will be better to become a normal kid for a change. Azmuth: That will not happen. The three spun around to see Azmuth, inventor of the Omnitrix, standing behind them. Azmuth: You have fought valiantly today MassTass. I can not allow you to give up your hero duties just yet. And then suddenly and flash of gold erupted from Azmuth's hands. The three stared in awe at a new Omnitrix! Azmuth: This is a thank you present for all that you have ever done. I know that previous Omnitrix meant allot to you and that is why I have constructed a new Omnitrix just for you. Mass picked it up. It looked amazing. The best of them all! Mass: Thank you Azmuth. But how did you know my Omnitrix had broken? Azmuth: Let's just say I had a little help from a certain time walker... Then suddenly there was a flash of light and Professor Paradox was standing in-front of the four. Paradox: Good-afternoon all. Well Master Tass. It seem's that you have accomplished your mission. Mass: Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you guys. And he looked at younger Mass and Rook. Older Mass walked up to him and held out his hand. And younger Mass shook it. Mass: Thanks.... for everything. MassTass: No problem, but will I ever see you again? Paradox: I can answer that for you, but I will not. Let's just say that he will require some aid later on in the future. And now young master Tass it is time to leave. MassTass: Ok. Bye everyon! This has been awesome. Azmuth: Goodbye for now! Rook: Pleasure! to have been of service. Mass: See ya me. MassTass: Yeah. See yeah! Mass: Oh, just one more thing before you go. Older Mass walked up to younger Mass's Omnitrix and with some pressing of buttons and the saying of "Appoplexian" he returned the Omnitrix to his younger self. MassTass: What did you do? Mass: I changed your Omnitrix to its original form, but y'know that tiger alien that you really like. Well let's just say you'll see him again. Oh... and his names Rath. Younger Mass beamed and waved goodbye to Mass. Then with a flash of light, he and Paradox had disappeared. Rook: Well Mass. Put it on! Mass then realise that he had the new Omnitrix in his hands. He placed it onto his wrist. It clasped onto it and shone brightly. Mass: Thank's Azmuth. Azmuth: Yes, well that Omnitrix is much more valuable than the previous ones, so you had better not destroy it Then, like younger Mass and Profesor Paradox, Azmuth had disappeared. Then Mass raised his arm into the air and shouted "ITS HERO TIME!!" Main Events The Omnitrix was destroyed, but repleased with a new one courtensy of Azmuth. Aggregor's and ZzsSkayr's revivial was all a trap. HighBreed and Khyber escaped Slapa was killed. The plan to destroy MassTass 10's Omnitrix was "OPERATION TASS". Younger Mass was sent back to his timeline. Older MassTass 10's omnitrix was destroyed, but he received a new one. Rath was added to young Ben's Omnitrix Alien's used By 16 Year old MassTass 10: Stinkfly Articguana Wildvine (Season 2 Debut) By 11 Year old MassTass 10: Benmummy ( Debut by young MassTass 10) (Accidental transformation. Selected alien was Wildvine) Four Arms (Debut by young MassTass 10) Hot Shot (First Appearance by young MassTass10) Loadstar (Debut by young MassTass 10) (Accidental transformation. Selected alien was Rath) Trivia This is the final episode of MassTass 10 Season 2 This episode aired out of production order. Category:Episodes